


seventeen

by dimpleboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleboy/pseuds/dimpleboy





	seventeen

李敏亨毫无悬念地考上了首尔大，进了一个前景还比较好的专业，李敏亨他妈请了学校的老师和邻居们吃饭，李东赫家也去了，虽然坐的比较远，但李东赫一抬头就能看看见李敏亨那张微笑的脸，好像那个笑就是冲着他来的，势要把他彻底融化。

 

他们心有灵犀地交换了个眼神，避开了宾客跌跌撞撞躲进厕所的隔间里疯狂地接吻，粗暴地交换着津液，李东赫感觉天旋地转的，可眼前的李敏亨却异常清晰，好像他是风暴中心的那片宁静，他再也找不到比李敏亨更让他痴迷的人了，他的呆板他的顽固甚至是他的不解风情，李东赫通通照单全收。

 

忘了吻了多久，也忘了第一次后入有多疼，李东赫只记得李敏亨把那根东西捅进他后面的时候两个人都流下来眼泪，不是因为痛苦，而是因为终于知道对方是完全属于自己了，像盖章一样，这个人是我的，他是爱我的，得到这样的肯定也让他们开心的难以言喻。

 

最近一次做爱的时候是在李敏亨租的出租屋里，因为临近高考所以李东赫被勒令不准逃课，但他实在太闷了，因为老师总是把大学和成绩之类的挂在嘴边，李东赫心里觉得诧异，如果每个人都冒着危险去挤那一条摇摇晃晃的独木桥，那岂不是会有更多人从桥上掉下来，韩国那么多高三学子，像他一样视学习为无物的有多少呢，反正不会是李敏亨那种三好学生，李东赫觉得这一切都好无聊，提早退出也不失为一种明智的办法。

 

所以他翻墙逃了出来，跳上去李敏亨大学的车就跑去找他。

 

进了学校李东赫在心里背了背李敏亨今天的课表，知道他现在应该是在B栋上课，于是轻巧地哼着歌往那里走，因为身上穿着高中的校服，所以过路的人都忍不住看他。

 

他切了一声，把校服脱了拎在手里，抬头就看见李敏亨和一个女生边走边聊，脸上挂着笑容，看起来聊的很投缘的样子。

 

“哥！”李东赫小跑到李敏亨的面前，热情地跟那个女生打了个招呼，“嗨，我叫李东赫，我是李敏亨的弟弟，见到你很开心。”

 

那个女生这才反应过来，也笑着做了自我介绍，这期间李敏亨的脸色从刚才的晴空万里变成了阴云密布。

 

“你怎么会来？现在才几点？”

 

李东赫看了一下表，“下午四点，怎么？想你了不行啊。”

 

“给我回去。”李敏亨跟身边的女生很快说了再见就拉着李东赫往校门口走，李东赫脸上挂着诡异的笑，眼神里也透着某种奇怪的光芒。

 

“哥——我不想回去。”李东赫用力往回扯自己的手，不停嚷嚷着说手腕好疼，李敏亨回头看了一眼，确实红了一片，这才放开他。

 

“你都高三了还敢逃学，你以为你真的不会被发现吗？”

 

“我也想乖乖待在学校里啊，可是我们老师总是讲我根本都听不懂的东西，你也知道，我一无聊就坐不住。”

 

李东赫摊手装可怜，又是这幅恃宠而骄的样子，让李敏亨没了办法。“幸好我妈今天陪我爸去医院了，不然被她抓住你可真的完了。”

 

“好啦好啦，就让我放松一天吧，你不是晚上没课吗，我们先回去吧。”

 

一开门李东赫就把校服外套扔在地上，光着脚在地板上奔跑，他跑到客厅迫不及待地把电视打开，然后随手拿起桌上的零食开始吃。

 

“也不洗手，脏死了。”

 

“没事，不干不净吃了没病。”李东赫冲着李敏亨傻笑，又接着说“你可是不知道，我这段时间电视不能看，漫画书也被没收，我妈简直是魔鬼！”

 

“还不是想让你好好学习。”

 

李敏亨走过去拍了一下李东赫的大腿，然后他便知趣地腾了个位置出来，李敏亨贴着他坐下来，一起分吃着李东赫手里的零食。

 

“唉，你说他们要是知道我不打算考大学会不会气死啊，算了，还是先瞒着吧，我怕他们还没被气死就先把我给打死。”

 

李敏亨没说话，盯着李东赫的后脑勺看了半天，李东赫像察觉到了什么，转过头来与李敏亨的视线撞在一起。

 

“眼神这么深情，想干嘛啊？”

 

“没想干嘛。”

 

“哦，那我想干嘛。”

 

说完李东赫就跨坐了上来，沾着零食残渣的手在校服衬衫上蹭了蹭，然后搂住了李敏亨的脖子。

 

李东赫的口腔很热，像熔岩一样包裹着李敏亨的舌头，李敏亨细腻而温柔地舔过李东赫的齿列和牙床，局促的空间里蹦出短暂的几个气音，还是因为李东赫呼吸不上来而发出的。因为担心所以李敏亨稍微分开了一些，李东赫可爱的兔牙因此磕在李敏亨薄薄的下唇上，不怎么用力的啃食了一会儿，李东赫又急迫地掀起李敏亨的上衣。

 

李东赫有意无意地摸着李敏亨的腹肌，像白色牛奶里混进了黑色巧克力，李东赫的手灵巧地滑到李敏亨的腰带处，开始做着解开的动作。李敏亨咳了几声，似乎还是适应不了李东赫这幅主动的样子，只能也解着李东赫很复杂的衬衣纽扣。

 

“刚才那个女生是不是跟哥很合得来啊，我跟哥聊天的时候你可从来没露出过那样的笑容。”

 

内裤边已经露了出来，李东赫把手伸进去摸了摸那个已经渐渐挺硬的物件，然后又抽出来拍了一下李敏亨的脖子侧面。

 

“坏蛋。”他有些任性地说。

 

“是吗？那我对你怎么笑的。”李敏亨的手还停在李东赫的校服扣子上，说话的档口又解开了一颗。

 

“怎么笑？你几乎都不怎么笑……要是我玻璃心，我们根本走不到这一步。”

 

“你才是坏蛋吧，你根本就不知道…”

 

“不知道什么？”李东赫往前坐了一些，大腿折叠着夹着李敏亨的腰，耳朵也凑上去捕捉李敏亨渐渐弱下去的声音。

 

“我多喜欢你。”说完李敏亨俯身用力咬了一下李东赫的锁骨，然后有些生气地说“你这扣子解着也太麻烦了。”说着就把剩下的半截都暴力扯开了。

 

“喂，这我明天还要穿的。”李东赫震惊地看着李敏亨那双犯罪的手，然后便觉得像失重一样被李敏亨抱着往卧室走，背部着陆在柔软的大床上，李东赫拼命想坐起来却被趴过来的李敏亨压在了身下。

 

“我的校服衬衫还在，你可以穿我的。”

 

李敏亨看着无公害的脸上露出了有些迷乱的神情，李东赫能感受到，他的肚子那里传来了一阵温热的触感。他慢慢把手探下去，果然摸到了那滚烫的东西。

 

“东赫，可以吗？”

 

虽然不是第一次了，但李东赫的心里还是有点害怕，他就是这样，在前戏的时候总是看起来无所畏惧，真的到了关键时刻却畏畏缩缩放不开手脚。

 

“好，好啊，你准备那些东西了吗？”

 

李东赫拽了点被子挡住了自己的泛红的脸，李敏亨起身去拿东西，只平静了一会儿，李东赫便感觉那东西又顶了过来。

 

李东赫颤抖着帮李敏亨戴上套，李敏亨就抱着他开始吻，那些吻像铺天盖地的海浪一样打的李东赫头脑一阵眩晕，摩擦中的嘴唇染上了晶亮的津液，像是涂了厚厚的一层润唇膏。

 

李东赫感觉到自己身下突然一凉，是李敏亨扯掉了他的裤子。他低声惊呼了一句，李敏亨便又凑上来堵他的嘴巴，像是哄孩子一样，李敏亨那双炙热的手掌包裹着李东赫的下体，然后缓慢的开始撸动。

 

因为本来身体就很敏感的原因，所以一被触碰那里就已经冒了些水出来，李东赫面色潮红的扣着李敏亨的背，因为太过用力而留下了红色的印子。

 

“东赫乖。”李敏亨柔声细语的说着，手上却有节奏的加快了速度，吻还是难舍难分的，李敏亨的手又转而研磨着李东赫那微微挺立的乳珠。李东赫最后还是终于哼唧着泄在了李敏亨的手里，他就这黏液涂在了被翻过来的李东赫的小穴周围，指头打着转往里面深入，异物感让李东赫有些难受的弓起了背。

 

“再忍耐一下好吗？”李东赫的大脑一片空白，像是被燃烧的一片枯树叶，他也像灰烬一样漂浮在空气中无依无靠。紧接着他的大腿间顶进来了李敏亨的东西，原来他已经等不及了，有些难耐地一边帮李东赫做扩张一边小幅度地蹭着李东赫的大腿。

 

“好了，哥哥进来吧。”李东赫压着嗓子轻呼李敏亨，后者确认过第三只手指已经可以随意进出后便急不可耐的顶了进来，与第一次的横冲直撞不同，这次的推入已经像模像样的，抽送的时候李敏亨发出的低喘就像催情药一样那么性感，李东赫只觉得的头皮一阵发麻，下意识地抓紧了床单，高热的甬道像是欲望滋生的温床，李东赫的前端又微微翘了起来，人也不受控制的带着哭腔呻吟着，兴许是觉得羞耻，李东赫又连忙捂住了嘴巴。

 

“东赫宝贝乖，叫出来也是可以的。”李敏亨又用那种泡过水的声音喊他的名字，李东赫的后面便不由自主地把李敏亨的东西吸的更紧，李敏亨像得到了回应一样急促地抽插起来，每一次都把粗壮的柱体尽数抽出在整根填满，穴口已经泥泞不堪，入耳的只有不停止的啪啪声。

 

李敏亨的汗都滴在李东赫的尾椎上，然后与交合处流出的液体混在一起，他自然而然地低下头吻了一下李东赫的蝴蝶骨，肠壁里包裹着的那根柱体也快速地刮蹭着内壁，李东赫突然情难自抑的发出一声吟叫，李敏亨顿时了然于心，朝着那一点疯狂地冲击，巨大的惯性带着李东赫的身体前摇后晃的，也带着奇异的快感冲击着李东赫的神经。最终李东赫还是被插射了一次，李敏亨也把那股浓稠的精液射在了套里。

 

一把东西拔出来，李东赫便无力的趴了下去，李敏亨揉了揉他被汗水打湿的头发，然后又捧着他的脸亲，李东赫眼睛都懒得睁开，忘情地陷在李敏亨柔软的嘴唇里，手掌轻轻推着他的肩，李敏亨就又欺身压住李东赫，那双装着星辰的眼睛在暗处也那么闪亮，李东赫扯下了李敏亨的套子，然后小声地说“再来一次吧，这次哥哥可以射在我里面。”

 

谁知道就这么中靶了呢。

 

后来李东赫蹲在厕所里偷偷摸摸跟李敏亨打电话的时候，他爸他妈就在外面看电视。

 

电话嘟嘟响了几声就被很快接起来，李敏亨略显疲惫的声音刚从电话那头传过来，李东赫就冒着哭腔说“怎么办，敏亨哥，我…我好像怀孕了。”

 

李敏亨好像瞬间清醒了许多，一直追问李东赫在哪儿，李东赫贴在门上听了一会儿动静，然后小声说“我在家，但你千万别来，我们在新月咖啡店见。”

 

李敏亨闷闷地答应了一声，李东赫突然就心慌了起来，从知道自己怀孕开始，李东赫的脑子里就陷入了慌乱。该告诉爸妈吗，还是得先告诉敏亨哥吧，他会高兴吗，还是会觉得又多了一个负担？就算不喜欢也是敏亨哥的孩子啊，总不能说不要吧，可是真的听到李敏亨显得沉重的语气，李东赫感觉心都被狠狠捏碎了。

 

“敏亨哥…”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“没，你…你一定会来吧？”

 

李敏亨这次变得很坚定，“会来的，东赫你也慢慢来，小心一点。”

 

眼泪突然就流了下来，像突如其来的暴风雨一样不讲道理，有些时候李东赫觉得李敏亨像个孩子，可他在成为哥哥的时候，又像样的让李东赫心安，现在他成为了更厉害的人，他要做爸爸了。

 

李东赫没回话就把电话挂了，可还是不能哭出声，爸妈会听见。

 

李东赫抱腿坐在门背后，摸着肚子试图感应那个还未成形的宝宝，可是什么也感觉不到。像你明知道鸡蛋里有个生命却想象不到它在那里怎么生存又怎样变得越来越完满。未出生的小鸡仔有坚硬的壳保护他，李东赫想，他也会好好保护宝宝。

 

擦掉泪水匆匆走回房间的时候，李东赫他妈叫住了他“东赫啊，吃夜宵吗？邻居送了泡菜饼和腌萝卜。”

 

李东赫摇摇头，在他妈惊讶的目光里关上了房门，台灯发出暖黄色的光，李东赫打开抽屉拿出里面的检查报告，然后折起来塞进了衣服口袋里。

 

新月咖啡店是李敏亨高中毕业的时候开在他们学校对面的，老板是个刚毕业的大学生，刚开业的时候李东赫天天跟着黄仁俊去那里蹭免费的咖啡，后来反而是李东赫和老板混熟了，偶尔在那里打打零工赚点零花钱。

 

初夏的风像从汗蒸房里吹出来的，李东赫边走边觉得自己都快化了。抬头看了一眼首尔的夜晚星空，感觉比前几年的时候暗淡了许多。

 

进店的时候老板一眼就看见了他，因为李东赫很久没来过了，两个人笑着抱了一下，老板凑在他耳边悄声说“你那位也来了。”

 

李东赫知道他说的是谁，点点头就往里面走，李敏亨上大学后回来了几次，李东赫就趁着吃饭的时间钻出来跟李敏亨在这里短暂见一会儿，当时黄仁俊还笑话他们，像偷情一样。

 

现在是真的像偷情了，一个是前途无量的首尔大优等生，一个是不上大学胸无大志的无业游民，李东赫感觉像是电视剧里的剧情一样，他用孩子捆绑了李敏亨的后半生，相当于搞到了一张永久饭票。想到这儿李东赫都想笑了，可看到李敏亨那张严肃的脸，李东赫又全部神经都绷紧了。

 

“你真的怀孕了？”李敏亨给李东赫点了一杯热牛奶，说是能安神。

 

“你觉得我会骗你吗？”李东赫的手有点凉，跟他平时高热的状态不一样，李东赫想大概是因为太害怕了，可眼睛里还是没有流露出胆怯来，如果连怀着孩子的他都怕了，那李敏亨就更要逃跑了。

 

李敏亨摇摇头，乌黑的眼瞳直直地望着李东赫，好像在用心辨别真假，过了一会儿他握住李东赫的手，“我当然相信你，我只是……以前也有没戴套的时候，我没想到……对不起。”

 

“哥为什么要道歉？”李东赫瞪大了眼睛，眼眶那一圈已经红了，“哥如果是要说出什么让我把孩子打掉的话那就别说了，我根本不想听。”李东赫说着就要起身离开，李敏亨从后面抱着他，两只手紧紧捏着李东赫纤细的手腕，用力到快把那截骨头都捏碎，“东赫，你别着急，我没有那个意思，我想要，你和孩子我都想要，我会负责的。”

 

看来那张检查报告带了也派不上用场了，李东赫这才慢慢安静下来，他捂着脸坐回李敏亨的对面，但没有勇气看他，因为自己的内心太不坚定所以也给李敏亨冠上这样的名号，他感觉脸都烫了起来。

 

“我只是怕你一时接受不了，你那么坐不住的一个人，要你安安静静养胎十个月，能行吗？”

 

“我当然行。”李东赫信誓旦旦地跟李敏亨保证，“只要能留下孩子，我怎么样都行。”

 

“那就走吧。”李敏亨猛的站起来拉住李东赫的手腕，然后带着他往大门走。

 

“走哪儿？”李东赫走出门口时还不忘跟店长做了个拜拜。

 

“先去你家跟叔叔阿姨坦白请求原谅，再回我家跟我爸妈说我要跟你结婚。”

 

“不，不行！”李东赫有些仓皇失措地从后面抱住李敏亨，在人来人往的街道上，他们无一例外被来往的人注视。

 

“李敏亨，敏亨哥，还不行，现在还不行。”李东赫的声音隔着胸腔传到李敏亨的耳朵里，像海里被打的摇摇晃晃的船只，远离陆地所以极度缺乏安全感。

 

“东赫啊，”李敏亨背过身把东赫抱住，下巴磕在他的头顶，李东赫柔软蓬松的发丝都是牛奶的味道，李敏亨嗅了一下，感觉稍微安心了一些，“是想等到毕业吗？没关系的，我爱你，所以要我等到什么时候都可以。”

 

好像总是细小的东西才能渗透进彼此的生命里，李东赫抬头透过泪渍的瞳孔看着眼前这个不到20岁的男人，因为是男人吗，所以感觉肩膀也宽阔了好多，脸上也有了大人那样不让人感到担心的表情，跟小时候只会用言语安慰自己的李敏亨不一样，从包围在他周围的光就可以辨别出来，现在的李敏亨已经有为他遮风挡雨的能力了。李东赫嗯了一声，像是郑重的把自己所有的一切都交付给李敏亨一样，重重的点了头。

 

但事情远没有他们想的那么简单，李东赫高考完后说了不想上大学所以气的他妈当场要把他赶出家门，他妈生气的直跺脚，又要像小时候那样操着扫帚要抽李东赫，可是他挨打不要紧，肚子里的孩子不行。所以他用手挡着即将落下的扫帚用全身的力量大声吼着“妈，不行，不能打，我怀孕了！”

 

他爸拦着他妈的手顿时就僵在了空中，扫把掉在地上发出清脆的一声响，两个人面面相觑了一会儿然后又都转过来瞪着李东赫。

 

“你…你刚才说什么？谁怀孕了？”

 

“我怀孕了，是…是李敏亨的。”

 

李敏亨也已经放假回家了，临近过年，他爸妈都高高兴兴地在厨房忙活着午饭。巨大的敲门声像炸弹一样在李敏亨家门口炸开，李敏亨摘下耳机听了一会儿，确认是在敲自家的门所以放下书开门出了房间，他妈先他一步到门口，甩了甩手上的水让他自己回去看书，可那敲门的人不知道是不是带着要把门砸烂的气势，敲得一阵比一阵重。

 

“来了来了，别敲了。”李敏亨他妈刚把门打开，李东赫他妈就拉着哭的上气不接下气的李东赫冲进了李敏亨家。

 

“李敏亨呢，我找李敏亨。”

 

“阿姨，我在。”

 

满脸脏兮兮的李东赫擦着眼泪看李敏亨，看的他心都要疼死了，李敏亨刚要走上去抱李东赫就被他妈拉住了。

 

“东赫妈，你教训你儿子怎么跑到我家里来了，找我儿子干嘛，难不成是他欺负你家东赫了？”

 

李敏亨他妈冷哼一声，又推着李敏亨让他自己回房间去。

 

“就是你儿子干的好事，你的好敏亨把我们东赫的肚子搞大了，你说吧，怎么办？”

 

李东赫他妈让李东赫坐在沙发上，他刚坐下，又在李敏亨他妈的目光里自觉站了起来。

 

“怀孕？怎么可能，我们敏亨才不是这么随便的人呢，我还不清楚你儿子什么德行，说不定是跟别人乱搞怀上的呢，敏亨你过来，你亲口跟你刘阿姨说清楚。”

 

“老婆，话不能这么说啊。”李敏亨他爸也出来了，一边跟李东赫他妈道歉一边拦着他老婆。

 

“妈！”李敏亨看起来着急了，人生第一次对他妈发了火“我就是喜欢东赫，东赫也怀的确实是我的孩子，我要跟他结婚！我一定要跟他结婚！”

 

李敏亨过去跪在李东赫面前，抓着他轻微颤抖的手，然后又回头对李东赫他妈说，“阿姨，我一定会对东赫好的，求你让我们结婚吧。”

 

最后当然还是没谈成，李敏亨他妈气的当场昏倒，他爸扶着他妈回房间去休息，劝李东赫和他妈先回去，李东赫实在是不好意思，拉着他妈就要走，李敏亨叫住了他说了一会儿话，他妈也没拦着，有些恨铁不成钢地瞪了他一眼就先走了。李东赫临走的时候又哭了一会儿，但也没忘嘱咐李敏亨好好说话，别再气着他妈了。李敏亨没吭声，只让李东赫好好休息。

 

回了家李东赫就跪在垫子上，等着他爸妈轮番拷问他。

 

“什么时候的事？”

 

他妈拿着扫把的手在空中抽了一下，发出一声急促的“嗖”，吓得李东赫缩了缩脖子。

 

“孩子他妈，还是先别打，这不还怀着孕呢。”

 

他爸说完挠了挠头，好好的发型被抓成了鸡窝头，刚从上衣口袋里掏出烟，下一秒就被他妈的手按住，“你也说了孩子怀着孕呢，出去抽。”他爸重重叹了口气，夹着烟去院子了。

 

“就…上上个月，我去了敏亨哥学校一趟，然后就……”

 

“上上个月你都快高考了，算了，我就知道你没那么老实，肯定又是翘课出去的”他妈径直把扫把撂开了，然后狠狠戳了一下李东赫的脑袋。“你不懂事那李敏亨也能不懂事吗？他妈还理直气壮的，说自己的儿子多好多好，是，挺好的，好到把我儿子肚子都搞大了！”

 

“妈，你别这么说敏亨哥，他很好，我从小就喜欢他，我  
……我其实知道我配不上他。”

 

李东赫说着低下了头，泪水滴答滴答落在垫子上，李东赫他妈看着更气了，但打是不能打的，只能捂着心口哎哟一声，“你是我上辈子的仇人吧，怎么就生了你这个糟心的孩子呢？”

 

李东赫没有回话，手指拽着垫子翘起来的一端，他也知道自己的人生现在都是一团乱麻，除了给他妈添乱，他什么也不会，可是不知道为什么，当知道肚子里有敏亨哥的孩子的一瞬间，他的使命感又从某个不具名的地方源源不断地冒出来，告诉他，要坚持，即使是已经过的像废墟里的 残骸一样。

 

寒假期间李东赫受到了录取通知书，这是他随便填的一个职业学校，在离家很远的釜山，他本来就不打算再读书了，所以把通知书直接丢进了垃圾桶里。他爸当时就在他旁边，眼疾手快又把通知书捡了起来放在茶几上，语重心长地说“我以前不奢求你做一个样样精通的孩子，过的幸福快乐就好，可你知道么，你不去上大学你妈有多伤心，这是你自己的人生，我们本该不插手，可你是我们的儿子，我们都想为你好……”

 

话还没说完李东赫他妈就端着一碗汤出来了，表情还是冷冷的，根本就没看李东赫一眼，“你现在跟他说这些有什么用，难道叫他顶着大肚子去上学吗？”

 

李东赫苦笑着看着他妈，看见他妈头顶的几根银丝又慢慢湿了眼眶，在很多人眼里他只是在逃避现实吧，像个长不大的孩子，只会使小性子，连怀孕也像是计划好的一样，因为要好好生下孩子他所以绝对不能分心，所以丢弃学校也是无奈的选择。

 

李东赫觉得委屈，眼泪马上就要掉出来的时候又被他妈一嗓子吼回去了。“接着碗啊，我举半天了看不到啊，”李东赫含着泪把碗捧着，里面盛了满满一碗参鸡汤，他最喜欢喝这个了，眼泪瞬间就包不住了，他妈见了骂骂咧咧地说“孕妇不能哭的，以后生出来的孩子是个苦瓜脸可别怪我没提醒你！唉，想着伺候完你这小祖宗还的继续伺候你肚子里的小祖宗，我这一生还真是忙碌啊。”他妈想着想着又有点想笑，踢了他一脚然后继续陷入了回忆。

 

“我记得我怀你的时候总想吃街边卖的那种酿梅子，你爸非说那不干净，就自己去山里摘，你奶奶也对我很好，给我酿了一大桶，我吃着就想啊，我肯定生的是儿子。”想到这他妈有些低落的坐到李东赫身边，这次没有骂他，反而温柔的揉搓着他的后脑勺的那一撮毛，“李敏亨他妈不好应付，肯定以后老挑你的刺，唉，我们东赫以后去了那边可怎么办……”

 

李东赫知道自己不能哭，但是也总有情绪积累到一定程度终于要爆发的时候，像是把以前十八年埋在心底深处那些连李东赫自己都不知道的情绪都发泄了出来，他不是因为难过才哭，而是因为太过汹涌的无力感，他做的一切都好像漫无目的，看不到结果，也不知道该如何收场，像搅乱了别人的人生其实自己也迷惘又难受。

 

他妈抱着李东赫也哭的很大声，他爸实在没有办法，自己安静的出了房子。

 

隔天起床家里就打来了李敏亨家的电话，李敏亨的爸爸说是想把李东赫接到那边去照顾，李东赫他妈话还没说就被李东赫他爸抢了电话，“孩子你可以接去，但我和孩子他妈随时都会去看他，所以，请你们一定好好对待东赫。”

 

李东赫的肚子已经慢慢鼓起来了，像吃多了积食一样。他睁着半梦半醒的眼睛靠在门框上，他爸的背影像座山一样压在他眼睛里，一字一句都落进李东赫的耳朵里，还有点威胁对方的意味，似乎是在说，你们家要是敢对东赫不好，我们绝不会放过你。

 

明明都是成年人了，说的话却像幼稚的小学生一样斤斤计较，不过既然这个被称为父亲的人愿意为了他的儿子变得幼稚一点，他的儿子是绝不会嘲笑他的。

 

他们又谈论了一下结婚的事，因为李东赫和李敏亨都未满20周岁，所以领证是要在双方父母同意的情况下才能进行，东赫父母这边是没有关系了，但是李敏亨的妈还颇有微词。不过也不影响他们先把孩子生下来。

 

李敏亨在那边非要让李东赫接电话，李东赫走过去，手心里都出了一层汗，像是害怕听到李敏亨的声音似的。

 

“嗯敏亨哥，是我。”

 

“东赫，你…你还好吗，我等会儿就来接你，你等我一下好吗？”光听李敏亨的声音李东赫就知道他有多想他，不知道李敏亨也是不是想自己了。

 

“好，我和宝宝都等你。”

 

被接回李敏亨家的时候，李东赫时不时就会回头看一眼父母，他们的脸上的表情很复杂，像是一副色彩杂糅的画，看的见缤纷的亮色，也有灰暗的冷色，李东赫张张嘴，又不知道如何开口，最后只是放开李敏亨的手给他们行了一个大礼。

 

虽然因为怀孕动作做的没有特别标准，但是李东赫的父母都一边捂着脸一边向他挥手，李敏亨也学着李东赫的样子向他未来的岳母岳母行了一个大礼，这个礼行的很规整，饱含了李敏亨的真心，李敏亨对李东赫的父母说，“谢谢你们把东赫养的这么好，以后我会代替你们继续好好照顾他的。”

 

明明只是一个平平常常地送别，却搞得像托付终生的现场一样，李东赫的眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾，李敏亨的脸也是模糊的，渐渐远去的父母的脸也是模糊的，最后连怎么回李敏亨家也记不得了，他只听到李敏亨在他面前说“东赫不要伤心，我还在这里。”

 

抬手触摸着李敏亨微凉的脸颊，真实的触感让李东赫的确感受到李敏亨就在自己眼前是一个完整的人，他猛的钻进他的怀里，像溺水的人抱着浮木一样抱着他，“哥，我现在是不是有存在的价值了。”

 

“什么？”李敏亨把李东赫拉开一点，轻柔地揉着他的脸颊，看着李东赫认真地指着他的肚子说，“这里有一个孩子，是我要负起责任的人了。”

 

李敏亨笑着说了一声对，然后学着李东赫指着他又指着李东赫的肚子，“你们都是我的，是我要一辈子都护着爱着的人。”

 

李东赫也笑了，凑过去吻了一下李敏亨的嘴，李敏亨他妈一进门就看见这一幕，有点阴阳怪气地说“吃饭了，别腻歪了。”

 

饭桌上做的都是比较滋补的菜，李敏亨他妈好歹也是带过孩子的人，知道哪些对孕妇身体好，李东赫虽然食量惊人，但也耐不住这么丰富的菜。而且他只要眼神扫过哪道菜，李敏亨就立马给他夹到碗里。

 

“行了，东赫又不是没有手，让他自己夹吧。”李敏亨他妈说着就给李敏亨夹了一块清蒸鱼，李敏亨他爸咳了两声，纠正道“你自己都这样，还说什么孩子。”

 

“敏亨哥，我真的可以自己夹的，阿姨……妈说的对。”

 

“先别急着叫妈……”

 

“妈——”  
“老婆——”

 

“怎么，你们爷俩想一起挤兑我？”

 

“没事的，叔叔敏亨哥，我自己可以的。”

 

这顿饭吃的不太愉快，李东赫草草吃了半饱就下桌了，李敏亨陪着他坐在窗前，一个看书一个发呆，李东赫看着李敏亨的侧脸，突然有种熟悉的感觉，好像他们已经度过很久这样普通又平凡的日子，除了彼此之间无言的默契，还有只要一抬头就能确定的眼底里流动的情感。

 

“困了？”李敏亨戳了一下李东赫的胳膊，后者就乖乖点了头，怀孕以后他好像总是觉得疲惫，提不起精神，肚子那里虽然还没有特别明显的感觉，但他已经开始期待什么的发生。

 

“那走吧，我带你去冲个澡，然后再睡。”

 

李东赫在镜子面前脱掉了宽松的上衣，他捏了捏腰，感觉那里堆积了一层新的脂肪，但其实更像是身体里坏死的细胞的尸体。

 

“我胖了，是吧哥哥？”

 

李东赫笑着看着镜子里的李敏亨，然后侧着身子看自己微微隆起的小腹，他的手不断摩挲着那里，却没有心跳和任何回音。李敏亨也像宝宝一样没有回应李东赫。

 

呼吸因为不悦紊乱起来，胸膛也起伏着，李东赫对着镜子扯了扯嘴角，试图自己平复心情。他也不懂为什么没得到回应他会这么生气，好像因为怀孕愤怒也可以不讲道理。

 

李敏亨终于走上来把脸贴在李东赫的颈侧，然后抱着他轻轻的说，“东赫啊，什么都不会改变的，无论什么时候。”

 

“如果真是那样就好了。”

 

李东赫安静的坐进了浴缸，水立刻从边缘满了出来，打湿了李敏亨的衣服。李敏亨不介意这些，拿着热毛巾轻轻擦拭李东赫的背部和胳膊。

 

“我们的孩子一定很可爱，眼睛要像你，鼻子也要像你，嘴巴也要像你……”

 

“那不就是我的样子吗？”李东赫被李敏亨的话逗笑了，边kkk笑水又继续满了出来。

 

“可是你的哪里都好看，孩子如果像你也一定会很好看。”

 

“但是嘴巴可以像哥哥，皮肤也要像哥哥一样白才行。”

 

他们没边际的说了很多，直到水都已经凉了下来，李东赫才被李敏亨用毛巾包住抱起来回房间。坐在床上等着李敏亨找衣服，李东赫像被打湿的小狗乖巧的等待主人给他打理，晚上睡觉也要李敏亨半搂着，李东赫成了十八岁的小朋友，享受着小朋友才有的待遇。

李东赫很快就睡熟了，李敏亨轻轻抽走压在李东赫脖子下的手，然后钻进被子里。

 

“宝宝要乖乖的哦，东赫已经很累了，所以你不要让东赫更辛苦哦，我们都很爱他，所以你以后一定要快快长大保护他哦。”李敏亨说着说着自己都不好意思地笑了，好像为了李东赫他总是做了很多幼稚的事，如果李东赫拥有一个独特的精神乐园，李敏亨就是乐园里辛勤工作的园丁，他不愿意看到那些奇怪但美丽的花枯萎，所以为东赫改变也是可以的，那是他爱李东赫的方式。

 

寒假很短，所以李东赫必须面对李敏亨要离开家的事实，打包行李的时候李敏亨承诺说一周会回来两次，李东赫可以任意时候打电话给他，李东赫嘴上答应着，其实也知道李敏亨学习很累，自己不能总缠着他。

回家的时候跟父母这样提起，李东赫被父母翻了白眼，“这么快就胳膊肘往外拐了，儿大不中留哦。”

 

李东赫连忙解释说他谁都一样爱，不会区别对待，他爸又摆摆手说“向着老公是对的，能陪你走完余生的人就是他了。”

 

李东赫害羞的笑了，他妈一时间感慨着，东赫怀孕以后人都沉稳了不少，走之前李东赫他妈拉住他在耳边小声说“别再说配不配的事儿了，你俩我从小看到大的，感情是相互的，敏亨又不是真的傻。”

 

李东赫提着东西回李敏亨家的时候碰到李帝努了，他送黄仁俊回来的。“孩子出生的时候我就是他干爹。”

 

李东赫笑着说好，李帝努帮他拎了东西送他回家，突然想起些什么就顺便问了句。

 

“大学生活还好吗？仁俊呢，上了大学都没见过了，是不是在躲我啊？”

 

“挺好的，没躲你吧，他只是要搬家了。但他是真生你的气了，因为你怀孕的事一直瞒着他，下次还是给他打个电话道个歉吧，你也知道他耳根子软。”

 

“嗯，我一定的会的.怎么突然有点羡慕你们，我是不是也该试试重新上学啊？”

 

“不喜欢的话也不用勉强，但是这么早就放弃社会生活其实也不太好。”

 

“是吧，我也这样想过。”

 

在楼下碰到了李敏亨的妈妈，她认得李帝努，是她刚送走的那个年级的毕业生，也考进了首尔大，听说是敏亨同专业的。

 

再看李东赫那副普通的不能再普通的样子，李敏亨他妈心里就冒出无名火，“上楼了，愣着干嘛？”

 

“听说黄仁俊上首尔大美术系了？你说你啊，身边都是这么优秀的人，怎么自己这么不上进，才多大的年纪就被孩子绑住了，你知道以后的生活会是什么样吗？做家庭主妇其实比看着难多了，至少要在孩子出生后想想工作的事情吧，敏亨一个人养活你们会很累的。”李敏亨他妈看着李东赫渐渐暗下去的脸色也没有要停止的意思。

 

“我们敏亨真的很优秀你也知道，我有时候真的不太懂他为什么选择了你，明明有更好的人值得他组建家庭，但你真的，跟我们敏亨就像两个世界的人一样。”

 

“那敏亨的心意就不算数了吗？”李东赫本来不想顶撞敏亨妈的，但其实是真的很讨厌这样的说辞。“阿姨，以后的事我可以自己看着办的，我虽然活的并不闪耀，也非常讨厌复杂的事情，所以经常把这世界、把生存都看的很简单，我也讨厌这样的自己，但我真的有努力在寻找生活的意义，也有在想怎么才能和敏亨和孩子一直长久的幸福下去。”

 

李敏亨的妈妈愣住了，她以前从没有和李东赫这样谈过，所以也不知道李东赫的心里背负了什么。

 

“就像第一次做父母一样我也才到了18岁的边缘，我……我也要自己摸索不那么感到艰辛的方法，你可能又觉得我在自怨自艾，但被困住真的不是我的本意。你还要继续讨厌我我也没有办法了。”

 

“我并没有讨厌你，”李敏亨他妈毕竟也见过许多这样的学生了，只觉得他们是在为自己的无能找借口，所以根本没有放在心上，“李敏亨是我的儿子，但我也确实不能干涉他的一切，但你知道你那番话如果真的要放在社会上会是什么样的结果吗？”

 

李东赫摇头，他妈便接着说，“以卵击石的道理你懂吧，你现在还能在我面前说出这样的话到底还是因为你被周围的人保护的太好了，敏亨很早就明白这些了，这也是他这么多年循规蹈矩，牺牲孩童般天真下去的权力的理由，也许是要把好的一面留给你。”

 

李东赫感觉到胃里一阵恶心，他扶着墙大口喘气以保证自己能呼吸到足够多的氧气，喉头被什么奇怪的东西梗住了，李东赫转过身就对着墙角剧烈的呕吐起来。

 

“孕吐了吗，是很正常的现象，缓一缓再上楼吧。”

 

吐完后李东赫看着楼梯只觉得头晕，所以他没有上楼而是往胡同口走，没过多久他到了自家门口，门是紧闭的，李东赫也没有推开的欲望。转而去了黄仁俊家，他要搬走了，所以总是有货车停在他家门口，李东赫往里面看了一眼没有看见人，然后又继续往外走。

 

去哪儿呢，去哪儿呢……总归是自己做错了，李东赫擦了擦眼泪，然后定好了目的地。

 

李敏亨晚上回家看东赫的时候李东赫还没有回来，他妈说指不定是回娘家了，李敏亨便跑着去接他，可李东赫的爸爸妈妈也说儿子没有回来过，李敏亨没多说急急忙忙去了黄仁俊家，黄仁俊摇头说没见过东赫的时候李敏亨觉得自己已经快要疯了。

 

“妈，你不是看见东赫了吗，你怎么不带他回家呢？他出事了怎么办，他现在还怀着孕啊。”

 

他妈也有点害怕了，打了电话给李东赫的爸爸，说是帮忙找找东赫吧，李东赫他爸早就觉得不对劲了，在电话里铺天盖地骂了一顿就愤愤挂了电话。

 

李敏亨也不敢闲着，他去了他能想到的李东赫会去的地方，滑滑梯，咖啡店，还有自己在学校附近的住处。可都没有李东赫的身影。

 

打电话回家，李敏亨他妈说还没有音讯，他爸也出去找了。李敏亨拿着电话在街道上哭的很大声，但想了想哭并不能解决问题他又打起了精神开车往回走。

 

“喂，帝努啊，东赫好像离家出走了，你能帮忙找找吗？”

 

李帝努一听李敏亨的声音就知道他真的已经逼近崩溃边缘了，很快答应下来就开车从公寓出来。经过学校的时候他突然想起李东赫那些有些奇怪的话，就立马打了电话给李敏亨。

 

“东赫不会是去上学了吧？”

 

“上学？我已经去学校附近找过了，没有看到过他。”

 

“不是，我是说大学，他有没有跟你提过他要去大学的事？”

 

“你等等，我待会儿回你电话。”

 

李敏亨立马打给了他妈，质问她是不是拿学校和以后工作的事情逼东赫了，他妈自知理亏所以很快承认了，说当务之急是找到人，之后的事之后再说。

 

正好岳父打了电话进来，李敏亨就顺便问了一句。

 

“嗯，我知道，釜山那个嘛，我当时还想着能有转圜的余地的话还是可以去试试的，但是东赫好像还是挺抗拒的。”

 

“知道了，我这就去找他回来。”

 

开车去长途汽车站的时候李敏亨的脑子里只有快点把李东赫带回家的想法，他颤抖着倒车，然后解开安全带去候车室找人，即使是临近深夜也有很多人提着行李在候车，李敏亨后悔自己没好好保护视力，所以现在找人也不是那么方便。

 

“东赫——”他不管不顾的大声喊，工作人员上来询问情况后建议他去广播室发一条寻人广播。

 

“注意注意，李东赫先生，现在你的丈夫正在广播室等你，请您听到广播后到这里来找他……喂先生……”

 

“东赫，你在听吗？我知道你就在车站里，求你了，跟我回家好吗？回我、你还有宝宝，只有我们三个人的家，好不好？我真的很需要你，我那么努力就是想让你做无忧无虑的自己，我不要你改变，也不要你苦恼，你可以只是个孩子，在我这里你可以做那个与世界格格不入的孩子……我们的孩子也可以是这样的孩子……我能理解你的，求你了东赫，你走的话我会死的……”

 

李敏亨完全语无伦次了，脑袋里想的话与嘴巴里蹦出来的话完全不是同个句子，但李敏亨知道李东赫能懂。他望着监控里不停流动的人群，感觉那些李东赫带给他的热量也在流逝。

 

门砰地一声被打开，李东赫捂着脸小声的啜泣着，李敏亨像风一样卷过去，但最后还是极其温柔地拥抱了他，吻落在李东赫的额头、鼻梁、脸颊和嘴唇，那些温暖又像再次复苏一样渐渐充满李敏亨的心脏。

 

李东赫的手被李敏亨紧紧攥着，像握着什么马上就要消失的东西一样，李东赫的眼眶红红的，像熬了很多很多个夜。

 

“阿姨还生气吗？”李东赫被牵着往停车的地方走，系好安全带以后李敏亨还死死的盯着李东赫，像是生怕他飞走一样。

 

他真的被吓坏了吧，李东赫愧疚的想死，不停的对李敏亨说对不起，解释说自己只是想要挽回一点局面。

 

李敏亨没有过多的责怪他，只是说回家再说，李东赫捂着肚子想着李敏亨会不会气到要跟他分手，默默在心里又打起了腹稿。结果回家以后大家都在，李东赫的爸妈，李敏亨的爸妈，还有黄仁俊李帝努，大家都来了，可他们都没有说话。

 

李东赫真的要被吓哭了，拉着爸妈的手问你们到底怎么了，爸妈突然笑了然后指了指李东赫身后，他回过身，李敏亨就突然在他面前跪下，手里举着一枚闪亮的戒指。

 

“你愿意嫁给我吗，李东赫？”

 

大家终于像活过来一样大声起着哄，像是突然中了乐透大奖一样，他脑袋都懵了。其实破茧成蝶也总是需要过程的吧，人生才过了不知道几分之几，但李东赫笃定这前一小半部分虽然活的糊涂又轻率，从这一刻起也是能够慢慢补救的吧，李敏亨的眼睛像北斗七星一样闪闪发光，那是迷路时可以引导方向的标志，所以不至于再掉进迷宫里总是感到这无解的人生有多么郁闷，李东赫点了点头，然后看着那枚戒指戴在了他的无名指上。


End file.
